


Confession

by mgsmurf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Canon Compliant, F/M, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: A day late, but, posted. Canonish season 7 possible ficlet blending a bit of spoilers and book material.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for JBO, Mikki and Quinn for the challenge. It was fun to write.

She'd been hurt was all Jaime thought as he smoothed down Brienne's sweat plastered hair and shushed her. He'd been busy worrying about food stores in King's Landing, about the Dragon Queen, about strategies to survive. Brienne was a strong and able woman, well armored and with one of the best swords in the realm, he had seen to such. It was not that she had not been on his mind at all; she had, since Riverrun, in truth since their time in the Riverlands years before. 

Brienne finally stilled and drifted back into a deeper sleep. The bandits she'd encountered had done her great harm; a few busted ribs, broken arm and a great gash in her cheek. It should all mend given time. 

“Jaime,” Brienne more sighed than said his name. Unconsciously Jaime wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

He'd had his own near death experience lately. He could still feel the heat of his armor, the cool water as it enveloped him, the struggle against the weight of his armor, his hand useless to stop his descent.

But they were both safe now, warm on a bed piled with furs despite winter blowing outside. Brienne sighed and settled deeper into his embrace. Tuffs of her fair hair tickled his nose. His lips hovered over her long, pale neck. 

She was just as stubborn as when they had meet, although not as innocent. With Brienne warm in his arms his mind drifted to the baths of Harrenhal. She'd smelled of lye then, now it was leather and horse and the tang of the ointment spread upon her injured cheek. 

Only thin underclothing between them, Jaime thought of the swell of her hips, her muscled thighs, her small breasts and rosy pink nipples. His cock stirred as it had years ago in that bath. He would not deny that he desired her, that he had not imagine burying his hard cock in the folds within the thick blonde hair between her legs. 

He moaned because such thoughts were not helping ease his needs. Gently he rolled away from Brienne, hoping to escape her warmth and such desires they arose. She stirred, moaned, her eye lids fluttered almost open. Jaime reached back for her and wrapped her again in his embrace, soothed her forehead as she again quieted and fell back into sleep. Their bodies flush again, his hard cock reminded him of his needs. He sighed as it may well be a long night. 

#

Brienne woke to warmth and pain and a solid muscular body beside her. She moved her head just enough to catch sight of the profile of Ser Jaime Lannister sleeping beside her. It all came rushing back, the fight, her injuries, Jaime's care after finding her. She'd heard rumors of his death and had been more than relieved to find them false. She sighed as she settled into his strong arms wrapped around her, into his smell of horse and sweat and man. 

She took an internal assessment of her injuries: the ruin of her cheek, her ribs likely bruised, her arm broken. The rest was merely cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about. Against her hip rested a hardness. It took her a moment to realize it was not an injury, not from her but from Jaime, and another long moment to piece together that the hardness was his... Jaime's....

A snort drew her attention and Jaime stirred beside her and then flickered open his eyes. “Is it morning yet?” he mumbled into her neck. 

Brienne could not help the blush that spread upon her cheeks. Jaime lifted his head to look at her, but she could manage no words. He rotated to look over his shoulder at the drawn curtain of the small room and the near darkness still outside. 

“Not quite,” he answered. He shifted himself and it only drew the hardness, his hardness, closer to her hip. At the least they were not naked, both wore some amount of their underclothing. Though this close it was not enough separating them. 

Jaime propped himself up to look slightly down at her. “Are you in pain? Need more ointment?” His brow creased with concern. She could see the fading of pink burns upon his lower neck and beyond beneath the open lacings of his tunic. “You were crying out in your sleep and I thought you might hurt yourself further... why I'm... in the bed with you.”

He shifted away, his arms no longer wrapped as tight, the chill of morning seeped between them. She knew about desires, she had such herself, and she knew about men having such desires sometimes often. 

Jaime cocked his head. “What?” His brow furrowed. 

“Your...” she fumbled, “I felt....” Words again failed her as she swallowed and her blush darkened. 

“Oh, my cock.” Jaime frowned and raised his one hand. He did not wear his gold hand, it sat upon a table catching the first of the morning light. “Your maidenhead is still well intact, I promise my lady.” 

“I have no doubts of such.” Brienne rolled onto her side but made no move to further distance herself. Besides the bath of Harrenhal she had never been this physically close to Jaime, and certainly not while waking. Mayhaps such... with his... was not an odd occurrence. “Mayhaps it has been awhile....”

Jaime narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “Mayhaps. Or have you thought, Brienne, that mayhaps I desire you.”

Brienne stared at the gorgeous man beside her, the stubble upon his chiseled cheeks grayer than before, his hair mussed by sleep, still a god among men. She thought of Cersei, golden and beautiful, something Brienne herself would never be. 

“Or that I might have been worried about you,” Jaime continued. “That curled beside you warm and safe... I....” He gave a small frown and sighed, shook his head. 

Brienne would not deny she desired him too. She knew how deep her emotions for him ran, yet... She also knew she was not the type of woman men desired. “Why?” she managed the word past her dry throat. 

“Why?” He scoffed again. “Because you're the most beautiful woman I know, the strongest, the most honorable. Because you believe in me, in the man I could be. Because...,” he paused tightened his lips, swallowed, “you're the most important person in the realm to me.” 

Brienne's heart hammered in her chest. She must look a sight, eyes wide, face red. Were it not for her injuries and the power of his stare she might have run away. Instead, she lay and stared back, unable to speak, unsure of what to say to such a confession.

Jaime pushed himself to sitting. “I should see to food. Find Podrick to help replace your bandages.” He turned and fumbled with his pants and then boots. When he stood he looked disheveled still and gorgeous despite such. She wanted to say he could have any woman in the realm he wished.

“Jaime,” she called to pause him at the door, “you are the most important person to me as well.” 

He turned back to her. A small smile grew upon his lips, his eyes lit with emotions mayhaps as deep as her own. She knew the words she had spoken were true. If she could spend the rest of her life with this man, despite the horrors the realm faced, the ending that might befall them all, she would die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit blended ideas here and really no clue how this fits into a larger picture. Just used a few things to set up the situation and rolled from there. As almost always, JB turned sweet on me.


End file.
